The Bully Problem
by Agent BM
Summary: Lucy Fluggerbutter has a bully, and she's too scared to tell anyone. Can her Friend Ella help her? Can she toughen up and stick up to this bully, or go and tell someone? Find out inside, please review i'd really appreciate it. If you have any ideas i'm open to suggestions
1. Chapter 1

**The bully problem**

**I don't own Wreck It Ralph**

**Lucy and Kevin Fluggerbutter belong to me**

**Ella Nougatson belongs to Captain Alaska, if you haven't read his stories i highly advise you to read his stories, they are awesome. **

(Sugar rush main street)

Lucy Fluggerbutter was walking through main street after school to another game to hang out with her friend Ella. She had a pair of headphones on her head listening to music as she walked past the businesses with her backpack full of school stuff on her back. She walked past an alley when a hand grabbed her and pulled her in, she was slammed into a pile of trash

She looked up to see Jimmy Cane, the school bully, he was a tough candy person, never got caught by anyone, and Lucy was his favorite target

"Hi jimmy" said Lucy scared

"Hey pipsqueak, you managed to avoid me today, i'm impressed. But now i've caught you, and you know what i want" said Jimmy

"Please, i don't want any trouble, my mom's-

"Yeah i know your mom's the president of this game and all, but she's not here, and you're not gonna tell her about our chats or i'm gonna pound you harder than i already do. Now fork over the cash" said Jimmy angrily

Lucy quickly pulled some gold coins out of her backpack

"That's it?" asked Jimmy angrily

"It's all i have i swear" said Lucy frightened

Jimmy threw her at a dumpster and hit her with her backpack and threw her headphones and phone in the dumpster

"Next time you better have more" said Jimmy "And remember what i said, you tell your mom and i will kill you"

Lucy reached into the dumpster and pulled out her phone and headphones and put them in her backpack

"Luckily he didn't take all my money" said Lucy as she pulled out a few gold coins and put them back

(Super back to the future trilogy: Cafe 80's)

Lucy walked into the 80's themed restaurant and sat at a table with her friend Ella. Michael Jackson's beat it played over the restaurant as video waiters of dead people took people's orders

"Hey Ella" said Lucy

"Hey Lucy, you ok?" asked Ella

"I got attacked by Jimmy, what do you think?" asked Lucy

"Ouch, so sorry. Maybe a snack will get your mind off this" said Ella

Lucy looked at a menu and was shocked

"50 bucks for a soda?" asked Lucy "Even with the money i have left i can't afford anything here"

"Relax, i get stuff for free here, watch this, HEY WAITER" shouted Ella

A video waiter of Ronald Reagan moved towards their table

"Welcome to the cafe 80's, where it's always morning in america, even in the afternoo- oo- oon. Good to see you again Ella" said Reagan "As always your meal's on us, can i get your- your usual?" asked Reagan

"2 pepsis please, if i need anything else i'll call you" said Ella

2 bottles of Pepsi Perfect came out of a slot on the table

"Thanks Ella, you get food free here? How?" asked Lucy before sipping her pepsi

"I discovered something about this place that they don't want me blurting out to everyone. The owner promised me free food whenever i want as long as i don't tell the restaurants secret. My advice, don't order the spaghetti, the grilled sushi, or Monday's classic dinner" said Ella

"Ok" said Lucy

"So have you told anyone about your bully problem? Have you told your parents or teachers or-

"The teachers don't believe me, all they do is show up teach something and do crosswords all day. And i'm too scared to tell my mom. Jimmy said he would beat me harder if i told" said Lucy as she started crying

"Don't cry" said Ella

"What am i gonna do?" asked Lucy

"Maybe the owner can help you, he's a bully but i'm good at persuading people" said Ella

"You think he'll help me?" asked Lucy

"I'll ask him, HEY GRIFF" shouted Ella

The owner and a boss in the game, Griff Tannen, walked towards the table

"Hey Ella, can i interest you in a burger or sandwich?" asked Griff scared

"2 sandwiches please, and i was wondering since you're a bully, do you think you can help my friend with her bully problem? Maybe toughen her up or how to handle her problem?" asked Ella

Griff looked at Lucy

"And why would i help this Butthead?" asked Griff

"I don't know, maybe your secret?" asked Ella

"Ok Ok i'll do it just don't tell anyone that please. We'll start whenever you're ready" said Griff before walking away

"Thanks Ella, you're the best" said Lucy

"It's what i do" said Ella


	2. Chapter 2

Ella stepped out of the kitchen and back at the table

"Ok, first thing Griff says is Blackmail, find something to use against him. Something embarrasing" said Ella

"I can do that" said Lucy

(Later that night: Jimmy's house)

Lucy placed a ladder against Jimmy's house and peered into his bedroom. He lied in bed hugging a unicorn toy. Lucy giggled

"He sleeps with a unicorn toy, i got to get a picture of this" said Lucy

Lucy was about to grab her phone out of her pocket when Jimmy rose up in front of the windowsill and grabbed her by her ponytail

"I knew you'd try something like this, so i made a rubber decoy, Griff told me about your plan" said Jimmy

"Griff, i never should've trusted him" said Lucy

Jimmy carried Lucy to the bathroom, gave her a swirlie, and then threw her out his window

Butthead" said Jimmy

(Back at the castle)

Lucy stepped out of the shower and walked to her bedroom after getting a swirlie from Jimmy

"Hey sis, i suppose your plan didn't go so well?" asked Kevin

"Shut up Kevin, i'm not in the mood" said Lucy

"You ready to tell mom or dad yet?" asked Kevin

"I said Shut up" said Lucy angrily before shutting the door to her bedroom

"Poor Lucy, if she doesn't get help soon i don't know what to do" said Kevin before going to his room

Lucy was about to go to bed when her phone rang, it was ella

"Hey Lucy, how'd it go?" asked Ella

"Your buddy Griff ratted me out and i got a swirlie and thrown out a window" said Lucy

"Oh, sorry about that" said Ella

"Any other ideas?" asked Lucy

(Next day at school)

Jimmy opened his locker and was covered in toilet paper

Lucy was in a corner laughing with her brother, but unfortunately she didn't see Jimmy coming towards her. He picked the 2 up and stuffed them in their lockers, not before punching them hard in the stomach

"Very funny, i think i'll take both your lunch money's today" said Jimmy

He grabbed their backpacks and took all of their gold coins before shutting the locker doors

"How do you live with him?" asked Kevin

"It's very painful" said Lucy

"Ready to tell mom or dad yet?" asked Kevin

"No" said Lucy

(At Lunch)

Jimmy walked up to Lucy who was eating a sandwich

"Hey Pipsqueak, that's a nice lunch you've got, i want it" said Jimmy

"Sorry Jimmy, i'm almost done, i'll tell you what. When i'm done, i'll put some ketchup on the bag and you can eat that, and for a side"

Lucy poured water on Jimmy. He Grabbed her

"Wrong answer Fluggerbutt" said Jimmy angrily "Let's say you and i take a little walk shall we?"

"If i cared enough you'd be in big trouble you 2" said a teacher

(Out back)

"Time for your daily beating" said Jimmy

"Can't we talk about this?" asked Lucy

"How about no" said Jimmy

"Why do you always pick on me?" asked Lucy

"Because you're a wimp, you know i like hurting people, and i've heard the stories about your mom. But since i can't go back and bully her, you're the next best thing, look at you, you're a splitting image of her" said Jimmy

Lucy grabbed a trash can lid and swung it at Jimmy, he wasn't hurt one bit, it just made him angrier

"Big mistake" said Jimmy angrily

Jimmy slammed her head into a wall and began beating her stomach hard

"This is for the water, for the prank, and this is for cheating me with your money, that's right i know" said Jimmy

Lucy began to cry as she was beaten harder. Jimmy knocked Lucy down and kicked her weak body before throwing it in a dumpster

"Butthead" said Jimmy before going back inside

(Later after school)

Kevin found his sister unconscious by the dumpster after school. He shook her awake and added a special cream that made the wounds on her head go awaoy

"Lucy" said Kevin

"I can't do this anymore, i'm running out of things to do with him" said Lucy

"I think it's time" said Kevin

"You just don't understand" said Lucy before crying

Lucy got up and ran and glitched home crying

"That's it sis, time for me to take matters into my own hands, whether you like it or not" said Kevin before Glitching home

(Back at the castle, throne room)

Kevin took off his backpack and ran over to Vanellope

"Hi mom" said Kevin

"Hi Kevin, have a good day at school?" asked Vanellope who was playing a game on her laptop

"Look mom, we need to talk" said Kevin

Vanellope closed her laptop and put it on the ground

"What do you want to talk about?" asked Vanellope

"It's about Lucy, she has a problem" said Kevin

"What's wrong?" asked Vanellope

"She's being bullied, today she was beaten up and thrown in a dumpster" said Kevin

"That's terrible, hasn't she tried to tell anyone? And why hasn't she told me or your father?" asked Vanellope

"The teachers at school don't care and she was told if she told you she would be beaten up harder than she already is" said Kevin

"Oh my poor baby" said Vanellope

"I can't stand to see my sister like this, she's miserable. I think she needs you now more than ever" said Kevin

Vanellope got up off her throne

"I think i need to talk to her" said Vanellope

Vanellope walked over to Lucy's bedroom and knocked on her door

"Come in" said Lucy

Vanellope opened the door to see Lucy lying in bed watching tv

"Hi mom" said Lucy

"Hi sweetie, do you mind if i lay here with you?" asked Vanellope

"Go ahead mom" said Lucy as she scooted over

Vanellope lied down on Lucy's bed with her daughter

"What're you watching?" asked Vanellope

"My Little pony" said Lucy

"I didn't know you liked that show" said Vanellope

"There's things you don't know about me" said Lucy

"Like how you're being bullied?" asked Vanellope

"How did you-

"Kevin told me" said Vanellope

Lucy began to cry a little

"I'm sorry for not telling you or anything. It's just-

"I know Kevin explained. It's ok mommy's here, just let it out" said Vanellope

Vanellope rubbed her daughters head while she let out her tears

"I wanted to tell you, i really did, but i was scared" said lucy

"It's ok sweetie, i'll handle this guy of yours later, whats his name?" asked Vanellope

"Jimmy Cane" said Lucy as she wiped up her tears

"I'll handle this Jimmy guy later" said Vanellope

"Can you throw him in the fungeon?" asked Lucy

"We'll see. But whenever you get bullied you must tell me so i can help you" said Vanellope

"Yes mom" said Lucy

"How about i take you out for ice cream to cheer you up" said Vanellope

"I'd love that" said Lucy with a smile

"We'll go when your episode's over, but can i ask you a question?" asked Vanellopy

"Yeah what is it mom?" asked Lucy

"Why's the pink pony hopping like an idiot?" asked Vanellope

Lucy laughed at that question


	3. Chapter 3

**Well this story's been made quicker than i wanted it to but who cares? I now present the last chapter of the Bully Problem**

(Adorabeezle's ice cream shop)

Vanellope and Lucy sat outside at a table eating Ice Cream. Vanellope ate a banana split while Lucy ate a chocolate ice cream cone

"Feeling better sweetheart?" asked Vanellope

"A lot, thanks mom" said Lucy

"Nothing a little ice cream can't fix. I'll be right back i'm gonna get something for your brother and father" said Vanellope

Vanellope got out of her seat and went inside. Lucy looked up at the sky

"Sure is a nice day today" said Lucy

Lucy saw Jimmy walking towards her

"Oh no not now" said Lucy

Jimmy sat in Vanellope's seat

"Hey squirt, having a nice day?" asked Jimmy

"I was until you showed up" said Lucy

"Really, who's is this? Don't care it's mine now" said Jimmy before grabbing Vanellope's ice cream and began to eat it

"Hey that's my mom's" said Lucy angrily

"Oh is this your mom's? Well she's not here is she?" said Jimmy

"Look i'm not afraid of you anymore, my mom knows about you and-

Jimmy grabbed lucy

"You told didn't you?" asked Jimmy angrily

"Not exactly it was more of my brother-

Jimmy threw Vanellope's ice cream in her face

"Enjoy that, because it's the last thing you'll ever taste because when i'm through with you-

"HEY! WHAT'RE YOU DOiNG WITH MY DAUGHTER?" shouted Vanellope who came out holding a bag

"Mom help me this is-

"SHUT UP! And stay out of this grandma" said Jimmy angrily

"Grandma? Why i'll show you what this granny can do" said Vanellope angrily

She grabbed Jimmy by the neck and punched him hard in the face, and for once in his life he was hurt

"Not bad, but-

Vanellope punched him again

"This is for bullying my daughter"

Vanellope kicked his balls

"That's for ruining my ice cream" said Vanellope angrily

Vanellope threw him against a wall

"And that's for being a bully. I know what it's like being bullied and i don't like it" said Vanellope angrily

Jimmy for once in his life was scared and ran away. Lucy wiped her eyes and saw her mom running after Jimmy through the street. She took out her phone and started taking pictures as Vanellope kicked his ass

"Stay away from me" shouted Jimmy scared

Vanelllope kicked his butt harder. Jimmy fell and tried to crawl towards an old building but Vanellope kicked his butt harder one more time. She grabbed him and threw him against a wall

"You can't do this, you're just a girl" said Jimmy weakly

"I may be a girl, but i'm the leader of this game. I can do just about anything i want to do, like this" said Vanellope

She kicked him in his balls once again and he screamed in pain. Wynchell and Duncan drove up in a police car

"What's going on here?" asked Duncan

"Boys, take him to the fungeon, i will deal with him later" said Vanellope

"Yes Mrs. President" said the 2 donuts

They handcuffed him and threw him in the back seat before driving away. Vanellope went back to her daughter

"You ok Lucy?" asked Vanellope

"I am now" said Lucy

"Let's go home" said Vanellope

(Later that night)

Vanellope was wishing her daughter goodnight. Lucy was lieing in bed, hugging a gummy teddy bear and all bundled up

"Mom, thanks for what you did today" said Lucy

"No problem honey. Tomorrow i will deal with Jimmy myself, and then make bullying a law in this game after i deal with those idiot teachers at your school" said Vanellope

Vanellope kissed her daughter on her forehead

"Goodnight baby, i love you" said Vanellope

"I love you too mom" said Lucy

Vanellope left the room and shut the door. Lucy looked at the moon shining through her bedroom window. She closed her eyes and for once in a long time, she did something she's been missing for a long time, she slept peacefully with nothing to fear anymore

(The Fungeon)

Jimmy was locked in a cell throwing rocks against a wall

"Oh Lucy Fluggerbutter, you may have me in prison for now, but i'll be back, and i will kill you" said Jimmy angrily

"Hey shut up in there" shouted an oreo guard

"You can't stop me" said Jimmy angrily

The oreo guard set his spear to taser and shocked Jimmy

"How do you like that?" asked the oreo

"It's gonna take more than a tiny shock to-

The oreo shocked him harder

"Ok ok i'll be quiet" said Jimmy


End file.
